Hot Spring Madness
by daylightvampire
Summary: When fighting over a sphere on Mt. Gagazet, the Leblanc Syndicate and the Gullwings accidentally unleash an avalanche that ends up trapping them. To top it off, a huge snowstorm prevents the airship from picking them up. Now they have to work together to survive until the end of the storm. The temperatures are dropping fast and the hot springs are starting to sound nice. *revised*


A/N: Here is a revised version of Hot Spring Madness. It had quite a lot of mistakes and I couldn't take it anymore. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Only the plot for this story line

Chateau Leblanc was in a frenzy. The oscillo finder had spotted some particular strong sphere waves on Mt. Gagazet and it looked like this sphere was going to have some very vital information for the Youth League.

"Looks like the boss has her 'miracle' sphere now" whispered one of the fem-goons.

Leblanc had a select few of her staff, including her two bodyguards, in the treasure room in which the oscillo finder was housed. They were to collect the coordinates of the sphere and discuss a strategy plan in case another sphere hunter, particularly the Gullwings, crossed their path.

"Boys," Leblanc turned to Logos and Ormi. "If what they say is true and this really is a legendary sphere then my Noojie is definitely going to want it. This mission cannot go wrong, I can't stress that enough. This sphere will most likely help Noojie make up his mind about me."

As if on cue with that sentence, Leblanc started to swoon with the thought of Nooj sweeping her off her feet. Logos mentally threw up at his boss's nickname for the Meyven of the Youth League. Ormi just looked anxious at the thought of going up the icy mountain once more. But all they could do was agree.

"Yes Boss."

"Good. Let's head out!" Leblanc pointed out the door with her steel fan dramatically.

Nothing eventful happened besides the occasional fiend attack and a few salesmen trying to make some easy gil. Logos saw them off in a hurry with a quick dance lesson. The trio soon arrived at the base of the mountain and began to assess the weather surrounding it. Powerful winds seemed to pelt the mountain stronger than usual. Ominous grey clouds were starting to form over the peak of the mountain.

'This doesn't bode well.' Logos thought gloomily. His inner contemplations were shared by Ormi. The big hearted warrior couldn't be bothered to keep it to himself."Boss, maybe we's oughta turn back. It's gettin' pretty dark up there."

"Not scared of a little snow and wind are you?" Logos couldn't help but taunt, despite the fact that he had just thought the same thing.

"Course not," A pause. "But don't youse think that it's a little strange tha' the clouds look the way they's are right now?"

"No time to worry about that now loves." Leblanc growled, glaring darkly up at the arriving threat of competition. The Gullwings were being dropped off by their airship right at the mountain gate. "Those Dullwings are here too."

"Can't they find some other sphere to hunt?" Logos grumbled, not wanting to fight in the storm.

"Stop complaining. We're going to have to sneak past them if that's the case." She stopped for a moment as a thought struck her, then grinned mischievously. "That might work to our advantage. They're bound to stop and talk to that Ronso leader. Let's hurry up there before they go up the path."

"Yes Boss." Came the reply in unison and the three of them took off in a mad rush.

Leblanc's prediction had been right. As the Syndicate's head honchos leaned against a large rock wall, panting and gasping for breath, the former high summoner Yuna was chatting excessively with and pieces of the friendly conversation were overheard. Apparently this mission was for their first client. Before Vegnagun, the Gullwings mainly kept the spheres to themselves.

"Hmph. If those Dullwings think that this is going to be an 'easy' mission then they've got another thing coming!" The fiery woman whispered loudly. Turning to the two men who were still trying to catch their breath, she gave her next command. "Here's our chance, let's make a run for it. GO!"

With that, Logos and Ormi watched with exasperation as the over energetic Syndicate leader took off in a flash.

"Where does she get all that energy?!" Ormi huffed.

"It's a sphere for Nooj. One that might win him over." Logos sighed dejectedly. "Do you really think that she would go lax on something like this?"

"Good point. Better catch up ta her before she gets herself inta more trouble."

Arriving at the edge of the clearing, the two could see their boss make it past the gate without being noticed. They, however, were not so lucky. Just as they were about to enter the gate a shrill girlish voice rang out.

"Hey!" Rikku stomped her foot in irritation. "No fair. You tried to sneak past us!"

Attention around the stone hollow turned to the gunner and the warrior.

"Gotta run!" Ormi took off with Logos on his heel. The pounding of their feet did not mask the sound of the Gullwings chasing after them. Taking a few swift turns up the path helped them lose the girls.

"What took so long?" Leblanc slapped her hip with her steel fan in irritation.

"Our apologies boss. The Gullwings spotted us." Her gunner explained.

"Great. Now that they know we're here they're going to pick up the pace."

"Once again we apologize. We should have moved faster." Leblanc glanced at Logos out of the corner of her eye and released a sigh. "Its past now love. All we need to worry about now is getting up to the sphere before them."

"What are the coordinates again?" Leblanc took out the paper and gave it to him.

"It should be right around where the hot springs is located." She pointed at the dot. "Shall we?"

"Of course. But what will we do if the Gullwings make it there first?"

"Yeah, we ain't exactly on a good luck streak when we's are up against them." Ormi pointed out.

"It's easy loves. We fight them!" Leblanc smirked. "All's fair in sphere hunting after all."

"You bet it is!" A familiar voice echoed around trio spun around, weapons at the ready, and looked for the spy.

"Up here!" A different voice this time 's head snapped up to a cliff overhang. On it, were the Gullwings themselves appearing highly amused that they hadn't been spotted until now.

"If everything is fair in sphere hunting then I hope you realize that us spying on you is fair." Paine jeered down at them then turning around.

"Thanks for the information!" Yuna waved before running off.

"See ya!" Rikku mocked and followed her teammates Leblanc Syndicate was stunned for a moment, shock and anger plastered over the leader's face. The two subordinates just looked bewildered.

"I don't believe this. Boys, after them!" She ordered.

The icy wind continued to slap itself against Logos's face without mercy. He could sense his body already losing feeling and was sure that frostbite may occur soon if he didn't get off the blasted mountain.

'All for Noojie' The gunslinger mentally cursed the Meyven's name and blamed him for his ahead, he could clearly see the three young women that threatened to take the sphere that his boss so desperately wanted. Part of Logos strongly wished for the Gullwings to just take it and prevent Nooj from actually accepting Leblanc's love. However, he knew that he couldn't let that happen. It would break her heart and the last thing Logos wanted to see was his boss beaten down and heartbroken. So, he had to get that damn sphere.

"Pick up the pace Logos!" Leblanc called over her shoulder at him. "They're getting away!"

Ormi winced. "Boss! Youse shouldn't yell like that!"

"What?! I can't hear you over this storm!"

"I's said, youse shouldn't yell so loud!"

"What?!"

Logos mentally smacked himself on the forehead. He speed up to catch up with Leblanc. "Boss, what he means is that your yelling could easily cause an avalanche."

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say so?" Leblanc raised an eyebrow at him then turned her gaze back in front of her. "We're almost caught up to them. When I give the signal, fire your gun at their feet."

Logos reached down to his belt to grab a special bullet that he had prepared the day before. It was one of his smoke bomb 'specialties', if you will. He had learned it back when he was with Yevon in the Assassin's Corp. Slipping the bullet into the available slot, Logos turned the cylinder so that the special bullet was facing the barrel; ready for Leblanc's Gullwings had just reached the end of the mountain path when Leblanc's voice gave the command.

"Fire!"With that, Logos pulled the trigger and out shot the bullet. When it hit the ground at the rival group's feet, it exploded into a fog around them.

"Looks like it worked." Ormi observed when he caught up with his teammates. The Gullwings busied themselves with waving the fog away from their faces.

"That's it. They're getting hurt." Paine growled, drawing her sword threateningly. Leblanc only smirked.

"Alright loves, I'm not in the mood to either deal with you or lose this sphere. So I'm going to give you a choice.'' She paused for emphasis. "You can go back on your airship, take off and go find another sphere or my boys and I can beat you into another chapter of Spira's history. Your choice."

The young sphere hunters regarded the look on each other's faces for a moment before the other two drew their weapons simultaneously.

"Bring it." Yuna aimed her guns at Leblanc, smiling challengingly.

"Have it your way." Logos whipped out his other revolver, twirling both on his forefingers for show. An eruption of bullets from a trigger happy gunner on each side signaled the start of the leapt through the swirling snow as a form of cover to slash at Ormi only to get blocked by his large shield. In return, Ormi threw the shield at the thief, hitting her in the midriff and knocking the wind out of her.

"Bwahahaha. Not so cocky now are youse?" The rotund warrior caught his shield as it flew back around. Unbeknownst to him, Paine charged up behind him with her sword charged with Flametongue and sliced at his broad back. Ormi stumbled foreword, howling in pain. After a quick recovery, Rikku leapt at the opportunity to place her own blows to the poor as Ormi was about to be downed, a lightning bolt struck Rikku and downed her instead. Paine swung around to see Leblanc tossing a potion to Ormi after she had cooled down from casting her Thundaga spell. The blonde looked over at her enemy and smirked before starting on a chant once more. Paine began to prep herself to use Sentinel to guard herself from any physical attack from Ormi or Logos. She would just have to take a potion the warrior and mage were squaring off, the teams' two gunners were at each other's throats. Each not giving the other time to do much else other than fire furious bullets or take a potion.

Until Yuna had to reload another decided to take this time to load up a roulette bullet, taking up more time than he had anticipated. The former high summoner had already reloaded the clip, aimed her own twin pistols, shooting a Quarter Pounder at the other the last leg of his health before going unconscious, Logos fired the roulette bullet at Yuna. Poison emitted from the metal as it sank into her skin. The effects appeared almost instantly. Her face turning green, Yuna's body began to involuntarily swing from side to side. Her health rapidly deteriorating, she reached in her pouch for an antidote and a Hi-potion. Logos began to line up his next shot when he heard a yelp from his had cast Sentinel before Leblanc was done chanting the Thundaga spell and had time to slip Rikku a Phoenix Down.

"Thundaga!" Leblanc cast a spell in such a hurry that some of the bolts were accidently misfired at Ormi who had just recovered with another potion. With his vision clouded, the warrior backed up in a frenzy and unable to look where he was going. On accident he tripped over Logos, making the gunner misfire up into the summit with a loud bang.

"You pinhead! That was my last roulette round!" Logos snarled.

"Sorry." Ormi apologized meekly. His expression turned from embarrassed to confused when an ominous rumbling noise reached his ears. Upon the summit of the mountain the snow shifted and began to slide down the rocky surface.

"No way..." Yuna breathed in ice and snow began to tumble and grind over the cliff, hurling its mass down towards the sphere hunters. One of which snapped out of their stupor.

"Run for your lives!" Rikku shrieked a she bolted for the entrance to the Fayth's Scar. Her teammates and the Syndicate charged after her, each screaming bloody murder with no consideration to the fact that that made the situation even worse. More snow fell from non-sturdy cliffs and joined the ever growing mass that was catching up to the retreating group as the avalanche smacked into the entrance, all six made it in with Ormi just barely missing getting hit by the flood of snow. They turned around to look at the damage down. The entire entrance was blocked with firmly packed hard powder. For a moment, everyone was silent.

"Well. I guess there's no going back that way..." Rikku gazed up in awe at the blockade.

"What do you mean 'there's not going back that way'?!" Leblanc yelled in disbelief. "That's our only way back down!"

"You do realize that we have an airship, right?" Paine pointed out in matter of fact kind of voice. For a moment, Leblanc had an appalled expression on her face and looked ready to object on the count of her pride.

"Boss..." Logos warned boss shot him a look before sighing in defeat. There was no way that they could possibly get past this barrier and hike back down.

"Fine."

"Sorry Yuna. The storm's too wild for us to come and get you." Buddy informed over the intercom. "You should bunker down somewhere, its just not a little snow storm anymore. Its a full blown blizzard."

"That bad?" Yuna flinched.

"Possibly the worst to ever hit Mt. Gagazet. Do you have any place in mind that would serve as a place where we can come and get you after this thing is over?"

The former summoner cast a glance at Leblanc who was practically spitting fire at the prospect of having to stay on the mountain with her rival. On a second thought, she cast a questioning glance to her two friends. Rikku hopped up and started pawing the air with her hands."There is a hot spring we could go to keep warm, remember?"

"What?!" Leblanc screeched in indignation, not liking where this was going one bit.

"There's a cave nearby the springs, so that would provide some more shelter." Paine added, ignoring Leblanc. The warrior observed the reaction of a certain gunslinger and began to consider whether or not it was a good idea. "Wait-"

"Sounds like an excellent plan." Logos cut in while trying to hide a devious no note of the strained look on everyone's faces, Yuna confirmed where they would meet after the storm which was a large cliff that was located on the outside of the entrance to the passage of the hot springs.

"We'll contact you when the storm blows over." Just like that, the transmission to the Celcius was terminated.

Logos turned from the blockade of snow and ice to continue up the path to the Fayth's Scar. The others watched after him, bewildered but merely shrugged it off and followed him. Ormi picked up the pace to catch up with his best friend.

"Logos. What are youse planning?" He asked, his voice dripping with suspicion.

"Absolutely nothing Ormi. Why in all of Spira would you suggest that I'm 'planning' something?"

"Youse have a bounce in your step. That's not normal...not to mention youse are smiling."

"Irrelevant. Just a slip of the face that's all."

"How do youse slip a smile?" The warrior grumbled under his breath. "Youse ain't gonna do something are youse?"

"Absolutely nothing." Logos drawled the words and waved his hand dismissively. He picked up the pace so that he would be a few feet ahead of narrowed his eyes but dropped the subject anyway. His friend's intentions would reveal themselves in time. Good or bad. That was the freezing temperatures dropping a faster rate than before, Leblanc was beginning to change her mind of the situation.

"Okay, I admit it. Those hot springs are starting to sound pretty good right now."

"S-See? W-Works for everyone." Rikku fast pace that the group set themselves in proved its worth when the recognizable cliffs below the spring came into view. Trouble was, ice had built up on the edges which made things a little more difficult. Yuna nearly had a fall when her hand slipped at the top ledge. Luckily, Ormi was there to catch her hand and pull her back up, much to her gratitude. No other slip ups had been made after that little incident. Rounding the corner, through a large cavern, the sphere hunters made it at last to their destination. Almost instantly all of the girls took off their shoes to soak them in the comfortably hot water.

"Finally!" Leblanc breathed in a sigh of relief. "I can feel my feet again."

"You said it!" Yuna chimed happily while kicking her feet in the water. Besider her, Rikku was stood back up and squared off her shoulders.

"I can't wait to take a dip in this!" Just as she was about to jump in, Paine grabbed pushed down on her shoulder to make her sit back down.

"I wouldn't if I were you."Rikku glared at her friend, rubbing her sore butt from its impact against the hard rock. "Why not?"

"That's why." Paine jabbed her thumb behind her at a certain tall man who promptly turned himself around, flushing madly in the cheeks at being caught.

"Logos..." Leblanc's voice a strong hint of warning within it. Logos cleared his throat while desperately racking his brilliant mind for a plausible excuse. His thinking paid off a little when he came up with a half assed yet acceptable story to help justify his reason for being there.

"Boss, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting but I do believe we need to find a place to sleep. We can't possibly sleep in here, it's too damp."

True to his word, the ground and walls dripped with water from the steam rising out of the water. Nevertheless, Paine still was unconvinced that that he just came in there to tell them that.

"Of course love. Remember there's another cave that connects to this one?" Leblanc stated slowly as if she was speaking to a child. Logos blushed heavily at being made a fool.

"That's what I meant Boss. We should get settled in as soon as possible." He raised a brow. "Being drenched in liquid would be quite unwise with the storm being as harsh as it is."

"I suppose you're right." Yuna rose up and put on her boots with her friends following suite. "But what are we going to do about blankets?"

"I'm afraid that we'll just have to endure without any."

"Right." Leblanc laced up her own boots all the while mentally thanking herself for thinking ahead to substitute her high heels. "Shall we get ourselves settled in loves?"

The cave was cozy enough, it would never be as comfortable as their own beds of course but it would have to do. Logos, Ormi, and Leblanc stayed on one side respectively away from the Gullwings. Just because they were stuck here didn't mean that they were not sphere hunting teams were tossing and turning in discomfort from the cold, with the exception of Ormi who would fall asleep easily without any trouble at all in any situation. To Leblanc, the hot springs across the way were starting to become even more tempting with every passing second. A number of minutes rolled by when the Syndicate leader had finally had enough. Getting up without making a noise so that her gunslinger wouldn't be the wiser, she tiptoed to the entrance of the chattering met her ears just as she was about to make her exit. Rolling her eyes and letting out a huff of exasperation, Leblanc padded to the where the Gullwings were situated on the other side of the cave. Tapping on Yuna's shoulder to wake her, she announced what she was going to do.

"Hey, I'm heading to the springs. What to join me?"

The younger woman blinked, confused at the offer. "Sure..."

Paine turned over to face the blonde with a hint of suspicion plastered on her face. "Why ask us? Don't you hate us?"

"I can be nice." Leblanc scoffed, offended.

"Fine. We'll go with you." Paine kicked Rikku in the butt to wake her up. She jolted awake, about to yell when Paine quickly covered her mouth. "Shut up. We're going to take a dip in the hot springs and we don't want Leblanc's second in command to know."

The blonde nodded to show that she understood. Paine quickly took her hand away, continuing her explanation. "We'll only be gone for a while but do you want to come along too?"

"Sure but are you sure that Logos can't hear us right now? He seems the type to sleep lightly and hear everything." Rikku snuck a peek at the curled up gunner, expecting him to turn over and sneer at her.

Leblanc noticed her action, suppressing a laugh she shook her head. "Not likely love. He might have good hearing but after the strain he was under today, he's out like a light."

The three younger girls appeared a tad doubtful yet they shrugged it off and followed her out of the cave. Unbeknownst to the four women, Rikku and Paine both had a good reason to be concerned. Logos had indeed heard everything. With his back turned from the entrance of the cave, he allowed a lecherous smirk to paint over his lips.

The gunner gave his prey a chance to have a little time to themselves, soon finding that his hormones wouldn't allow very much. In the distance Logos could hear a collective sound of splashes and giggling, making him jump up to creep over to the entrance. Ormi lay sprawled on his back, thundering snores escaping him which were loud as his voice when he was lightly stepped over the slumbering warrior without waking him. However, just as he was about to walk away something jerked him back. Opening one slanted eye he peeked down and raised both of his eyebrows in puzzlement. Wrapped around one of his long legs were a pair of beefy arms. Logos's eyes trailed down the arms to the overweight person that they were attached to.

The gunslinger groaned with exasperation."You've got to be kidding me."

Rubbing his face in annoyance, he examined his best friend to see if he was vigilant and ready to beat him senseless for going to intrude on the ladies. The problem with having a 'gentleman' as a friend. Yet even at first glance Logos could tell that Ormi actually wasn't conscious. He was still snoring away without giving a single damn care to the world around him. On the other hand this still proved a problem to Logos.

"Son of a-" Jerking his leg with a growl, Logos resorted to prying the arms away only to have Ormi hold on was just about to give up when he had an idea. Taking a deep breath, he took the ribbon from his helmet and dragged it underneath Ormi's nose. It took a few moments but this unusual method eventually paid off.

"Ah...Ah...CHOO!" Ormi instantly let go with the powerful jerk that accompanied the sneeze. Logos stood off to the side waiting to see if Ormi had awoken. He had not. Logos shrugged it off, after all even in Yevon Ormi was a deep sleeper. It was the reason that he was often in trouble.

"No time to dawdle." Logos reminded himself with a smirk. "The ladies are waiting for me."

Slinking along the natural inner mountain path with cat-like gracefulness, Logos stalked up to the best vantage point in the whole hot springs area. A ledge that was located near one of the hot waterfalls. An ecstatic teeth-baring grin nearly tore the gunslinger's face in half. At long last he could successfully peek in on his boss without his life being potentially threatened. The Gullwings were just a erupted from down below, presumably from Rikku.

"Well what do we have here?" Logos leaned forward and peered down at his targets, a lamenting cry of dismay escaped him. They weren't naked! They were wearing some kind of swimming suit! WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM?!

"Still haven't changed," Rikku smirked "Huh Yunie?" Logos's eyebrows shot up. 'There may be a silver lining.'

"What are you talking about?" Yuna appeared offended. "I'm developed enough.""Suure you are~"

'Is this what I think it is?' The gunner's mood lifted considerably, making him almost cry out in happiness.

Rikku's attention turned to Paine, her smirk still in place. "Looks like Paine still can't show up either."

Instantly, the white haired woman spun around with a snarl. "Wanna get hurt again?"

"Oh don't be like that Paine."Leblanc just sat off to the side, shaking her head at the foolishness of her advisories. That is...until Rikku turned on HER.

"Well well.'' Rikku crawled over to the Syndicate leader, her smirk still in place. "Looks like just having blonde hair like an Al Bhed doesn't give you the assets."

"What!" Leblanc stood up, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Rikku narrowed her eyes, looking closer. "Hmm..."

"Get away from me!"

Logos thought his jaw had just dropped off. 'This is a dream come true!'

Without thinking, he leaned closer to the edge. Little did he know that the tip of the ledge he was seated on was at a rockslide risk. While the 'fun' ensued down below as Logos became too engrossed in it, the ledge began to crack. Bits and pieces splashed into the water below without the females noticing at first. Three of them were wrestling Rikku to the water, teaming up for once. Soon the Al Bhed was dunked while the other two Gullwings and Leblanc when a large rock fell from the ledge did Logos realize what was happening.

"Oh...my..."

"What was that?" Yuna's head swiveled around.

"Probably some loose rocks love." Leblanc waved her hand ledge practically snapped in half, sending a screaming gunslinger tumbling down into the hot water. Instantly, all the women turned with a synced sat up, shaking the water from his head and grumbled.

"Oh for the love of..."

"Well look at what we have here loves!" Came an all too familiar crisp voice.

"Oh no..."

There, standing above him in all her splendor, was his boss. The three Gullwings peeked at him from behind her. He gulped, scooting back a little. Leblanc scowled down at her underling, a snarl rising from her throat.

"Now just what were you doing up there?" She tightened her fists. "Not peeking in on us I would hope."

"Well, you see boss-" Logos stuttered, frantically grasping for the right words to form a lie. They just weren't there.

"It seems you don't have an excuse this time Logos." He tried to get to his feet but only got knocked down when Leblanc's foot landed a blow on his shoulder, sending him back splashing into the water once more. "Ah ah ah. Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

"B-Boss! Please, let's not be hasty!" Logos desperately crawled away but was pulled back by Yuna and Paine getting a hold of both of his legs. "HAVE MERCY!"

Outside of the hot springs, thuds and whacks could be heard alongside the howls of pain from the Syndicate's gunner. In another attempt to run, Logos managed to get up when something spherical made him four women caught up, about to go back to beating the gunner when they took a good look at what was in the water."Is that-?" Yuna leaned in to get a closer look.

"It is!" Rikku clapped her hands together. "The sphere was in the water the entire time!"

"I can't believe we almost forgot about it." Paine let a simple smile slip as she bent to grab the sphere.

"Back off!" Leblanc darted forward to grab it. "Its mine!"

"Oh really?" Paine dived, snatching the sphere out of Leblanc's grasp.

"Give it back! I saw it first!"

Paine passed the sphere to Yuna who ran out of the water with Rikku on her tail. Leblanc followed suit, spitting in fury. Logos glanced up from his huddled position on the ground and started to crawl after them.

"Yunie!" Rikku was on the outside of the cave, jumping up and down. "I'm open!"

Yuna pulled her arm back and chucked the sphere to her cousin. She caught it but when she tried to turn around she caught her foot on a rock, tripping and dislodging the sphere from her hands. It landed without a scratch, that's when it began to roll. The women and the tall man watched in horror as it slipped off the side of the rock face.

"NO!" Leblanc lunged but the sphere was already out of view. Leaning over the side, the group gasped as they watched the ever distantly falling orb get swallowed up by a Flan Azul. Leblanc sat back on her haunches with her mouth gaping, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Logos and the Gullwings stood back off to the side and observed to see what she would do next. Finally, there was movement.

"Logos. Get that flan but don't kill it." She ordered, though she appeared dazed, and walked back to the springs to gather her clothes. The others followed, equally dazed. None of them couldn't even feel the cold anymore, except for Logos. His clothes were growing stiff with the water starting to freeze up.

"I'm going to get frostbite. I just know it."

Sure enough, in the morning the gunner could feel a tingly feeling in his fingers. Though this was a good sign since he hadn't lost any feeling at all.

"You should consider yourself lucky we came when we did." Shinra told him. It was approximately 20 minutes since the Celsius had picked them up. The Gullwings were still dazed but Leblanc had long since snapped out of it and became determined. Ormi just was clueless as to what had happened and Logos wasn't going to tell him. Not with the threat of a beating for peeking in on the girls.

"Logos, what went on that youse guys ain't telling me?" Ormi's eyes narrowed with mistrust.

"We lost the sphere." He glanced at the Gullwings. "All of us."

"Uh huh. Now tells me whys youse nearly had frostbite."

"Ormi. Let's just say that I'm in no mood to deal with this right now." Logos leaned his head back down on the armrest of the below by the bar, the flan was caged up (a long trial that Logos had to endure to achieve) for possible dissection. Leblanc on the other hand couldn't wait to get her miracle sphere back.

"Come on!" She jabbed the flan with a broom, given to her by Brother to clean in exchange for giving them a ride. "Cough it up you useless thing!"

The flan gurgled with irritation and discomfort but still no reactions that had been desired. Leblanc's eye twitched before delivering a stab to end all stabs. Upon impact, the flan's body jiggled wildly as it started to gurgle louder.

Leblanc took a step back."Uh boys?"

Logos and Ormi appeared over the railing, tracing their boss's gaze to the caged up fiend. The flan folded over itself, a mock imitation of bending over as if in pain.

"Boss I think you better-" Logos tried to warn her but it was too sphere erupted from out of its mouth and toward Leblanc. She ducked just in time but the sphere shattered into a million pieces when it hit the wall behind her.

"NO!" Leblanc stared at the pieces, looking like she was about to cry. At that moment, Yuna came rushing in having heard the commotion from the outer hallway. Seeing the broken sphere and the downcast Leblanc, she snapped her mouth shut only to open it when she had to tell her guests that they were approaching Guadosalam.

"Okays, we's will be down in a sec." Ormi confirmed, helping Logos down the steps. The gunner kept growling all the way about how he could handle himself.

"Oh shut up Logos, youse need help and youse know it!"

Logos was about to throw back a biting reply when his attention was caught by his boss who, for the first time since he and Ormi had been with her, appeared lost. With a sigh he tugged his arm away from Ormi and knelt down beside her. "Come now boss. There are sure to be other spheres out there somewhere."

She gave him no answer. Another sigh, Logos stooped down to where his boss sat. Silently, he hooked one of his arms under her knees and the other around her shoulders. He stood back up and glanced at Ormi who just looked at him with a knowing smile on his face. Around them, the airship lurched as it landed near the entrance to Guadosalam. Over the intercom, Buddy's voice could be heard.

"Alright. Here's your stop now get off."

Rolling his eyes, Logos carried Leblanc down to the engine room to get off. By the time the trio entered Guadosalam, Leblanc had gone from shocked to angry, causing Logos to get smacked in the face but he still held on. Despite all this, it was a good sign. They should be back out sphere hunting.

End.


End file.
